webkinz musical magical love story
by monkeylover25
Summary: this is a story how Nicole falls in love with Austin but is scared that he doesn't like her back hope you enjoy of how she and her friends go threw trouble trying to get them together


note these are my webkinz i am using for my story not made up ones i had this in mind and put it in a book so that i know what to put and anyway this is my first time publishing a better story for webkinz

by the way this story is in point of views the main character is first

Nicole's POV

Hi my name is Nicole Kinz I have a interesting life with my three sisters Leah, Mikayla and Taylor. the thing is they already have boyfriends, I have a crush but... I don't know if he loves me back.

after i was done writting in my diary i heard my sisters call my name. " Nicole you need to come down Kate and Alyssa are here to see you" Taylor said. "okay i'll be there" I said as I walked down or tripped since I'm clumsy, after I got up I made sure I look good and to see what my friends wanted. " Nicole come play" Alyssa said as she and Kate waited for me. " Yeah i can" I said as I carefully came over to them. Kate saw i was having trouble and helped me down. she knew about my problem, the reason why i walk that way is because i was born like that also i used to be in a wheel chair until now since my parents though i was ready. Alyssa snapped me out of my thoughts since i almost fell down

" Nicole are you okay" Alyssa asks " yeah i'm fine" I said. " you sure cause you look distracted" Kate said as we sat down on a bench then Selenah came over. "Hey girls" Selenah said. "Hey all of us said " so how are you girls she asked again " oh we are good not sure about Nicole though" Kate said.

as we were talking the 6 other girls came over some were okay with us like Abby and Ashley but the other four wanted nothing to do with us. " so what are you guys up to" Abby asks then Cloe hits her head since she was nice. "i'm leaving" Ashley said as there was drama and Abby followed. " you didn't have to be hard on her" Molly said " I don't care i think Abby needs to be in a different room" cloe said " your so mean" sparkles said. " i know but Alyssa here took my best friends" cloe said " i didn't take them they had to go in with me since their poodles too" Alyssa said

" yeah show some respect please" i said to cloe " fine we will by leaving" Sharpay said. they then left " so do you want o go to the mall" Selenah asks "sure and we can ask Abby and Ashley" Kate asked "sure" Selenah said and after that she called them and even told Abby they dont have to buy fashion clothes. as they come back Abby had her boyfriend with her giving him kisses. " i tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen" Ashley said.

"so how do they not like you and yet you have a boyfriend" Kate asks " i already told you it's because i'm a ballerina" Abby said " well it seems your busy right now and i have to go so see you tonight at the concert" Brownie asks as he leaves. "oh yeah Austin and friends is is tonight Nicole you should come" Alyssa said i don't know girls i don't want to make a entrance" i said. " off topic we should get going to the mall" Ashley said that is what they did.

As we were shopping i saw a Silver dress that was 200 dollars and since i saved up that is what i got along with silver shoes just got to make sure my sisters don't see this outfit and by that i am keeping it with Kate since she is in her own room. She of course screamed because she knows its perfect for the concert. Abby got a outfit thats good for the concert as well. After shopping was done we saw one of the stars in the show we are watching I heard from my friends his name is Austin and he was my perfect boy.

as i was staring at him i fell off and Abby was the one who noticed and helped me up as i was hoping that Austin didn't see it i ran into the girls bathroom to hide as i did i ran into Cloe GiGI and Kristy. Austin saw me run and saw that i ran into trouble and asked my friends who i was and what happened to my leg " hey um Abby who was that and what happened to her leg" Austin asks. " oh hey. well she was born like that she used to be in a wheel chair before hand" Kate said. " well you can all have back stage passes I'm not supposed to do this but that girl looks like she needs help" Austin said

" that's so sweet of you and sure we'll take some back stage passes" Abby said " well Actually were good but thanks" Ashley said " your totally good girls if your giving it to them Austin your making a mistake" Cloe said " excuse me i'm not doing anything Cloe i'm just helping them It just seems that Nicole and her sisters don't have enough money so I'm helping them by giving some free back stage passes" Austin said " Ashley can we please do this for Nicole" Alyssa said "okay fine we will" Ashley said " Great then here you go" Austin said as he gave us 9 tickets for his concert.

"Um who are the extra three for" Kate asks " oh they are for Nicole's sisters " Austin said " oh um she doesn't want them to know she got a silver dress and shoes and she doesn't want them to know because it was a lot of money" Ashley said " oh i understand" Austin said as he takes the extra three back. " but thoes three can be for me Kristy and Gigi" Cloe said "uh no" Austin said as he puts his sunglasses back on his face and walks away. " just then Nicole came back with Sparkles and Molly helping her. " hey guys sorry for leaving anyway what did i miss" I asked " Austin gave us backstage passes" Abby said in a excited voice

"yeah and after that we should go over to your house Kate" Alyssa said " okay but we have to help Nicole get up the steps at my house and to get in" Kate said " well we are going there anyway right before the concert" Selenah said " True but you know to get ready" Kate said. After the mall was over we went over to Kate's house and of course i had help to get there. " i got ready and after that we went to eat dinner and all had our favorite food.

" I'm surprised that Brooke isn't here with us" Alyssa said "well you know that is how we as girls are when we want boys around in our lives" Ashley said

then they went to the concert

i have too many webkinz so im not gonna say what kind of Animal they are they are animals just living as humans would i hope you enjoy and leave a review of how this went


End file.
